fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Risk of the Unknown
"Whaaaaaaat!?... ARE WE STILL DOING HEEEEEEERE!?" yelled out a guard, frustrated with his situation. Guarding a cave for years now, that seems to have no special reason for it to be guarded. "We have been guarding this cave for so long that I can't even remember when we started." Continued the guard with an angry tone. "Calm down. What are you complaining about? This has got to be the easiest job in the world. We are practically getting payed to stand here and do nothing." Explained the other guard standing next to him. "No...I joined to make a difference" Exclaimed the first guard, but before he could continue, a tiny bird landed and perched itself on the guards shoulders. "What the hell..." the guard mumbled as he suddenly began fall forward. The birds beak was glowing a light rose color as it pecked the guard lightly on the shoulder before the guard fell. The guard next to him was distraught and tried to help his fellow guard, but the bird swiftly flew towards him and pecked him on the arm causing the same affect as the first guard. They both were now unconscious on the floor as well as the tiny bird. Though the situation might be confusing, it did have an explanation. The tiny bird had been put to sleep with Sleep Magic and then was taken control of with Shadow Magic, or more precisely a spell called Shadow Emperor. A spell belonging to a mage by the name of Kaishi Maskara, who was now emerging from the shadows of a tree at a distance from the cave the guards were placed at. Kai had also infused the tiny birds beak with Sleeping Magic, which enabled him to knock the guards out with one tiny peck. "Well. That was easier than I thought." Claimed Kai as he approached the sleeping guards. Once he got to them he approached each one and began to search them, looking for a key or device he may need when he gets inside the cave, but found nothing of use. All they were carrying with them was a small light lacrima that seemed to emit small amounts of light. A bit unusual, but nothing of importance he thought. Kai had been scoping the place out for weeks now, but never ventured inside until today. "Well, here goes nothing." he whispered to himself as he began to walk forward and enter the cave. When he was inside he couldn't believe what he found. Which was absolutely nothing. In fact the cave was perfectly lit to the point there was almost no shadows around. No where to hide anything. Kai began to inspect the cave, but after searching tirelessly, found nothing at all. No hidden doors,levers or any of the sort. "Why the guards? They could leave this place alone and no one would bother with it.What are they hiding?" ''Thought Kai who was now a little annoyed to have spent his time for nothing. Kai not realizing the time he spent enthralled by his search began to hear the guards outside begin to wake up."''Damn! already time?" thought Kai as he began to survey his situation as he didn't want to be seen, so he decided on his next course of action be to get rid of the light and merge with the darkness to make his escape. Kai quickly created multiple 'Shadow Needles '''and fired them at the numerous lacrimas emitting the light completely destroying them, though it was at this time Kai made a grave mistake. White Deaths Once the light from the cave disappeared, numerous sharp white teeth appeared in front of Kai ready to chomp down on his face, though luckily his reflexes allowed him to move out of the way just in time, though a bit of his hair wasn't so lucky. Kai quickly moved from place and began to regain his composure as he began to stare at two luminous floating creatures. Which happened to look like large fish with long bodies. Though the more Kai looked at them the more he realized their bodies were re-generating. Their bodies began to inflate slightly, their fins began to become full and not torn. In mere seconds they took on a different look as if they were given new life. At this moment, pieces began to click in Kai's brain. theorizing that the reason the cave was so illuminated with almost no shadows anywhere was to keep them at bay. Their bodies seemed to decompose in the light and in fact, they were not even visible when he first came in making him think they can't be seen in the light. Though the cave was almost pitch black, the only reason Kai could see them now, was because their bodies gave off a faint white light further proving they can only interact in the dark. Kai guessed he must have been attacked numerous times, but with the lacrimas still in effect, the creatures could do nothing. Kai prepared himself to attack, but the two guards came rushing in. Unfortunately the moment they stepped in, one of the creatures attacked one of the guards. With it's ferocious bite it seemed the creature pierced straight through part of the guards arm, though the wound looked a bit unusual. No blood came out and in fact the guard although he screamed from sheer fright he seemed to be in no pain. All there was left was a white glow where the wound occurred. The creature attacked again aiming for the chest this time, though it was abruptly repelled by a small light coming from the guards necklace. One of the light lacrimas had repelled the creature and saved the guard from further harm. The other guard standing next to him was dumbfounded, but quickly snapped out of it and used his spear to attack the creature, though it proved to be futile as the spear head disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the white fish. The two fish began to circle the two guards at a distance looking for openings where the small light did not reach. Their speed seemed to increase as time passed and they began to mercilessly attack the guards in areas they would not be affected. The guards carried multiple light lacrimas so many of their attacks were deflected, but In no time the two guards were riddled with wounds, but again. They felt no pain and no blood seemed to gush outward at all. The guards were simply frozen with fear now, not even making any noise. Kai unfortunately was intrigued at the moment and didn't act to help the guards, since he knew nothing of the fish and whether his attacks would work. Though watching them did help in learning their attack patterns. Under normal circumstances the guards would be dead from the attack as most of their limbs were missing and parts of their bodies were just detached. The attention of the fish shifted to Kai who unfortunately was on the other side of the path leading out of the cave. With a slight grin Kai uttered "so it's my turn now?" The fish swam through the air at high speeds towards Kai, but missed their mark as Kai was able to maneuver passed them. While he chanted "'Shadow Hand" 'extending his arm out and his palm facing the downed guards. A shadow hand peered from his palm and blasted towards the lacrimas the guards had on them, picking up around four. After the shadow hand successfully grabbed the lacrimas, Kai quickly turned around and whipped his hand around as he spun, making the shadow hand lash around towards the two fish. Timing it right, Kai made the shadow hand release the lacrimas resulting in them pelting one of the fish, which let out a weird yelp and then proceeded to hit the ground. Kai was able to notice the fact that the downed guards seemed to have recovered from some of their attacks. "''Interesting. The wounds will disappear if I take the fish down?" ''Kai thought to himself. The remaining fish was enraged and began to charge towards Kai, who then quickly proceeded to place his hand on the ground and use his spell Shadow Hands one more time, though this time the shadow hands erupted from beneath the guards, enveloping them completely and then proceeding to launch them outwards outside the cave. This happening while Kai was dodging the attacks of the ferocious fish. Once Kai knew the guards were outside, he began to make his escape as well unfortunately the remaining fish chased Kai all the way outside, but thanks to there still being daylight out, the fish did not venture passed the shadows of the entrance. or better said as soon as the fish reached the light it vanished for it to appear moments later at the entrance of the cave, shrouded by the dark. Kai turned to the motionless guards on the floor as the sight of complete horror was plastered on their faces. Kai noticed the pool of blood around them as blood was now gushing out from their wounds. They were no longer breathing. Kai began to ponder to himself "''Either the light brings the wounds to affect or after a certain time passes the wounds will become permanent?" Kai walked towards the guards who were now super pale and said " At least it was painless" Kai began to search the bodies one more time taking all the light lacrimas he could carry, but placing three of them on his forehead covering them his bandage that he usually wears. He found a total of five lacrimas and turned around towards the cave. With a determined look he began to walk back inside. The Pact "Heeeeere...fishy..fishy...fishy. I promise I wont run" said Kai with a sort of smug look on his face. In no time Kai spotted the two luminescent fish circling in the center. "well healing didn't take you that long" he claimed watching the previously hurt fish stride about in the air as if nothing happened. Though Kai knew he had been spotted and was on high alert in case they tried to attack again, they remained distant. "Not hungry anymore" replied Kai teasing the fish. "What is it you seek Huuuuuumaaan?" a raspy voice echoed through the cave. "Why have you returned?" Continued the voice as the fish began to circle in different directions as if they were about to flank Kai. Kai held his hands up slightly to the sides as if he was surrendering, but between his index and middle finger of both hands he held a light lacrima. "Curiosity" he answered not looking in the direction of either fish, but rather just facing forward with his eyes closed while giving a slight smirk.